The present invention relates to shoes or footwear and, more particularly, to an improved system for ventilating footwear which is directed mainly toward the athletic type shoe although applicable to all shoes. The invention allows the wearer of the shoe to ventilate the shoe when desired or necessary and to wear the shoe in the non-ventilated state as desired.
Athletic shoes have increased in complexity over recent years. Complex sole designs and air cushions have been incorporated into the athletic shoe for increasing performance and comfort. Additionally, lighter weight new materials are being incorporated into the athletic shoe or sneaker so as to increase the quickness of the person wearing the shoe. Along with increased performance and exertion in an athletic event or similar undertaking, it is a physiological fact that an athlete or other athletic shoe wearer will sweat at a higher rate. Feet are certainly not immune to natural occurrences of heat increases and sweat build up during exertion. Accordingly, the foot is similarly not immune to the undesirables associated with increased sweat and heat such as odor and wetness. With all the technology directed towards performance, durability and support, the ventilation of the athletic foot, until now, has been slighted. The prior art, however, does include several patents directed toward ventilating shoes in general but which are substantially impractical for athletic shoes and lack some of the important features of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,339, for example, to Herceg discloses a ventilated shoe. The shoe, as shown in FIG. 1, has vents located adjacent the shoe tongue area on either side of the tongue. With the vents open, air is allowed to circulate into the foot area. As shown in FIG. 2 of the patent, the vents can be closed via flaps which fold from under the tongue portion and over the ventilation holes. The opening and closing of the vent holes is performed on the inside of the shoe unlike the instant invention. Therefore, if the wearer of the shoe decides to open the vent or close the same for any reason, the shoe has to be removed from the foot. Accordingly, if it is the wearer's decision to open the vent, having to remove the foot from the shoe decreases the usefulness or need for the vents themselves. Also, the inconvenience associated with having to remove the shoe to acquire the benefits of the vents, impedes the lifestyle of the modern athlete. Finally, under situations where it is necessary that the vents be immediately closed, such as inclement weather, it is impractical with the shoe disclosed in Herceg to accomplish this, for the whole foot would wind up getting wet anyway.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,797,309 to Wojciechowski, entitled Ventilated Shoe, discloses a work type shoe having three vent holes on the upper portion of the toe area. If it is desired that the holes be plugged or covered in some manner, a cover is attached to the shoe for moving over the ventilating holes. In the ventilation position, as shown in FIG. 1, the cover spans the shoe tip but may be rotated into a hole covering position when desired. The ventilated shoe in this invention is impractical for athletic type shoes in that the holes are not enough to allow sufficient ventilation and the cover is inconvenient as well as being a potential safety risk during an athletic event. Also, the cover does not have means for creating a seal with the holes thereby allowing water and the like to enter the shoe should the opportunity arise.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,390,929 to Gumaer discloses another ventilated shoe. The shoe has a ventilating strip spanning the toe area adjacent to the sole of the shoe. The strip has a plurality of holes therein which access the inside of the shoe. The holes span the entire length of the strip and are equally spaced thereon. There is also provided a strip covering flap for covering the holes when it is desired that the ventilation be discontinued. The strip is detachable from the shoe and is adapted to be carried in the pocket. Because the location of the holes is adjacent to the sole of the shoe, the ventilation area causes the shoe to be especially susceptible to moisture and dirt, unlike the instant invention, where the ventilation area is well above ground level. Additionally, the hole covering strip must be carried separately from the shoe thereby increasing the risk of loss and misplacement and subsequently increasing the susceptibility of the shoe to moisture and dirt, contrary to the instant invention, where the ventilation covering the flap is connected to the shoe and cannot be lost.